An Unknown Future
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are close. Really close. As seen on the bus ride home. NaruSasu. I do not own Naruto.


An Unknown Future

The elven race was nearly extinct. Favoured or envied though they were for their beauty, their popularity only grew when their species declined. In high school, the elf was the most popular student in the school. Girls, students and teachers alike, would fawn over the boy and praise him. This had most of the men jealous, even if they couldn't deny his attractiveness. There was one exception in particular, a blond, who was very friendly with the guy. This blond ran over and hugged him from behind, nuzzling into his back, like he usually did. Only to be knocked down like always. The blond would laugh at his always moody friend and lightheartedly call him a jerk.

The tanned man with blue eyes went by the name Naruto Uzumaki. He had on the school uniform; a white button up shirt—not tucked in—and black slacks. Instead of the jacket that went with it, he had on a long red one with flames at the bottom. It made him look a lot like a gang thug and he got a bad rep and rumours spread because of it. On the other hand the elf, Sasuke Uchiha, wore the uniform properly. The shirt was tucked into his pants, which had a matching belt running through them, and the school jacket. In contrast to the ray of sunshine next to him, he was pale with black eyes and hair.

No one understood why Sasuke put up with the blond, it wasn't common knowledge that they'd grown up together in the same orphanage before getting adopted, but it was of the general opinion that Naruto was forcing the situation on the raven. It irritated the elf that they thought he could be forced into anything, but it was even more upsetting to see how the blond brushed everything off with an "I'm used to it now". As if to stay in the theme of them being opposites, Naruto was the most unpopular guy in school. The gang rumours and the like about him gave everyone a very bad opinion of him. Even the teachers kept an eye on him, tagging him as a "troublemaker"; a stigma that was true in elementary school but he grew out of when he entered high school.

"What do you want?" Sasuke sighed.

"You said your class was watching a movie today right?" Naruto asked. "I'm gonna ask the teach if I can join! I have a spare now, ya know? And it gets boring since I have nothing to do."

Sasuke wanted to tell him not to get his hopes up since it was only the really nice teachers, who didn't just assume he'd cause trouble, that tended to consider it. His teacher wasn't one of them. She was a strict, no nonsense kind of teacher. The problem went back to all those rumours though and the idea of mentioning that left a bad taste in his mouth. So he just grumbled incoherently and walked into his classroom with Naruto in toe.

The blond bee-lined it to his teacher and after some pleading, the teacher gave in. It surprised the raven slightly since she didn't tend to give chances to the troublesome students. Naruto hadn't been in her class before so maybe she deemed it acceptable to see how things went despite his bad rep. The blue eyed boy was really happy to hear it and thanked her a couple times before hurrying over to Sasuke's desk. He brought a chair over from somewhere else in the room and sat next to him.

It was quiet as the movie started playing. The blond watched with interest and around a quarter of the way in he dropped his head on the raven's shoulder. He was going to snuggle up against him but the elf was already pushing him away. Naruto pouted at his friend but quickly turned back to the movie when he was ignored while staying upright. The student directly behind Sasuke nudged him in the back and said he couldn't see shortly after so the blond slumped back into the slouch he'd had going on earlier and stayed that way throughout the rest of the movie.

Once class was being let out Naruto stretched while groaning as his back cracked. He wasn't watching the movie from a comfortable position and became pretty stiff. It was the last class of the day so Sasuke hurried him along. The blond may have already packed his bags but he still needed to. He didn't have the time to meager along since he'd miss his bus if he didn't hurry. The taller man grinned knowingly at him before obligingly moving forward. He called out a "thank you" to the teacher for letting him stay as he left with the pale man.

The two always hung out after school together and as they walked back to their lockers Naruto suggested going to Sasuke's today. The raven accepted it without thought. He wasn't particular about whose place they went to so he always went along with whatever the blond suggested. If something was going on at home that could interfere with their dynamic he'd mention it but didn't otherwise care. So they went to their lockers, which were in the same hall but on opposite sides of the room, and then got on the bus to Sasuke's place. The tanned boy called Iruka, his adoptive father, to let him know where he'd be and the ride to the first stop was filled with silence between them.

The blond had a lecherous grin on his face as all the students at the back of the bus got up as one and headed out. The last three rows were completely empty now. He glanced over at the raven, he was looking out the window. Then Naruto dropped his gaze lower and licked his lips. He gripped the 18 year old between the legs and gently massaged the sensitive area. Sasuke gasped at the abrupt feeling and looked over at the stupidly grinning boy.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"Oh, c'mon, all the witnesses just got off." Naruto whispered carefreely. "No one will know."

"No—gnn, s-stop Naruto." Sasuke gasped.

"Hmm... You say that but," Naruto smirked, "you've got your legs spread nicely for me and you're not doing anything to stop me either."

"Shut up and stop already!" Sasuke glared.

"Not when you're lying to me about wanting me to stop." Naruto whispered in his ear. "For all your dislike of public affection, I know the risk of getting caught turns you on."

Sasuke was about to protest further until Naruto pointed out that there was a very obvious bulge in his pants now and unless he wanted to show that off to the bus driver when they got off—he was the last stop all the way on the other side of town—then his problem needed to be resolved. The blond grinned when he received a defeated glare from his elf and expertly unbuckled his pants and opened them up to reveal the nicely throbbing dick he'd brought to life. The raven arched forward and rested his head against the seat in front of him to ensure no one saw the faces he was making as his boyfriend jerked him off.

The two boys had started dating a few years back and no one knew about it due to the aforementioned dislike of public affection Sasuke had. It happened during a night the elf was staying over because he got into a fight with his adoptive father, Kakashi. The pale boy had just stepped out of the shower in nothing but a towel and the sight had easily aroused the blond. He pretended to be focused on his game as he watched the guy get dressed, glaring at the screen when his friend turned to him. Naruto thought he was safe, a pillow in his lap to hide his erection, when Sasuke didn't say anything.

He wordlessly climbed onto the bed next to him and a moment passed peacefully like that. Then the pale boy was sighing in that exasperated way of his when the blond was being incredibly dumb and shoved him down on the bed. Naruto yelped and sputtered as he asked him what he was doing or tried to anyway. Halfway through the question the elf forced his leg between his friend's, making the blond "meep" quietly as he quickly shut up. Then Sasuke was kissing him and all thoughts of reason left Naruto as he flipped them over and felt up the pale body.

Later, he would laugh over how aggressively affectionate his raven had been, which was practically unheard of with the guy and the pale boy had avoided him for the rest of the day due to embarrassment. He also realized after the make out session that his screen had been blinking game over since before Sasuke had finished dressing and felt incredibly stupid. The pillow and game over screen had made everything exceedingly obvious for the elf.

"Hey, do me too." Naruto murmured as he pulled his own throbbing dick out of his pants.

Sasuke thought to refuse since the blond hadn't given him much choice in the current predicament they were in but bit his lip when he saw it standing at attention. Despite his complaints, Naruto was right about him wanting this so he wasn't feeling all that vindictive and wanted to comply with his wishes. So he ended up reaching out and stroking the large cock. The tanned boy turned into him and unbuttoned some of his boyfriend's shirt so he could explore his chest and tease the perk nipples there.

"Ah, suck them." Sasuke gasped.

"Someone's really into it now." Naruto teased.

"Shut up and do it." Sasuke muttered.

The blond chuckled at his wanton elf as he leaned in and latched onto a nipple. Sasuke let out quiet sounds of pleasure and caressed his lover's hair encouragingly. Cerulean depths looked into hazy onyx as he pulled back and captured those tempting lips. He took advantage of his partner's moaning to ravage his mouth with his tongue. The raven didn't fight back and let the blond have his way. Once the kiss ended, Sasuke dropped down off the seat and settled between his friend's legs. Naruto eagerly ran his fingers through the dark tresses and urged his head forward.

The dark elf sighed as he glanced up at the excited boy and swallowed the veiny cock. He hummed happily as he tasted the tanned boy's pre-cum on his lips and bobbed his head up and down. The fingers in his hair clenched it and he looked up to see an erotic face watching him. Sasuke's body heated up with a yearning for him at that face and his cock responded to that by leaking his own pre-cum. He wanted to be touched by him again so bad. He deep throated him abruptly and moaned at the feeling of being completed filled with his dick. Naruto gasped from the pleasant feeling of his lover's moans on his cock.

He dragged his teeth against the sensitive flesh and hummed until he shot his load into his mouth. Sasuke happily swallowed every last drop. He moved back to his spot next to the blond and pressed into his neck while whispering for him to touch him. The blond ran his fingers through his lover's hair a few times before lightly pushing him away. The raven looked at him in annoyance but he calmed down when he saw Naruto moving down between his legs like he did. He rested his head on the seat in front of him again as the blond began licking and sucking along his length.

Naruto lapped up the pre-cum and then suckled on his partner's balls while stroking him. He roughly ran his tongue up his length afterward and nipped at the slit. Sasuke fisted the blond locks as the skin was gently tugged and a tongue roughly rubbed against it like it could get inside. He shifted his legs up over the boy's shoulders and pulled him in more. Cerulean orbs smirked up at him as he continued to torture him.

"I... I'm already close." Sasuke gasped.

"Hmhm, you're so sensitive Sasuke." Naruto teased with a grin. "I love it."

"Shut it. Just hurry up." Sasuke snapped.

A noncommittal sound and three fingers pressed against his lips where his answer. The raven glared at him.

"No way in hell." Sasuke growled.

"Suck or I stop." Naruto threatened with a smug smile, already knowing Sasuke would give in.

The pale boy scowled but seeing the threat was real, he obediently sucked on the fingers until they were covered in his saliva. He was already in a convenient position since he'd put his legs up earlier. He hoisted his hips up and the taller boy easily pulled his companion's pants down. The fingers moved from pale lips to a pale ass, slipping in one by one. Naruto deep throated his cock all at once and roughly pleasured his ass while sucking the guy off. The dark elf bit his lip to keep quiet as he held his legs back for his boyfriend, allowing him easy access to his most private parts.

It wasn't long before his release came, the blond swallowing all his cum. He pulled away and looked up at his lover, who had a blissful expression on, as he continued to finger him. Sasuke grumbled that this was enough but still held his legs parted despite his words. Naruto made a face at his lover and moved up his body to his lips as he suddenly began roughly fucking him with his fingers. The raven gasped and then his partner's tongue was down his throat. He could feel the blond's hardness against his thigh and could already feel himself hardening again.

"Damn it, there aren't that many people on anymore Naruto!" Sasuke hissed out quietly.

"It'll be fine." Naruto said carelessly. "Stop worrying so much."

Sasuke wanted to hit him but couldn't bring himself to let go of a leg to do so. His shirt was quickly unbuttoned with one of Naruto's hands and then he was pulled onto the floor with him. Too late he realized what his boyfriend intended to do. He cursed profusely, knowing he should have foreseen it with all the intense fingering he was receiving. He tried to stop the blond but he was already thrusting in. Then his lover leaned over him and he clung onto him. He buried his face in his neck and clamped down on his shirt to suppress his moans.

"Ugh, d-don't stop!" Sasuke gasped. "So good... Feels so good!"

"Yeah... You're so tight, it's amazing!" Naruto panted.

The blond continued to plow into him with pale legs locked around his waist. He had one hand at the back of Sasuke's head, firmly holding him close. They somehow managed to remain quiet despite Naruto not holding back and the raven felt his climax approaching as his lover jerked him off while fucking him senseless. He clumsily brought their lips together as he came all over his chest and Naruto forced himself to pull out before he was done. It wouldn't be cool to cum inside his boyfriend on a bus so he stopped short of doing so.

The elf quickly pulled his pants back on and sat up but before he could start on his shirt Naruto had begun lapping up his cum. Sasuke paused to let him, finding the affectionate kisses placed sporadically while doing so pleasant, and combed back his hair. His lover kissed up his chest, nipped playfully at his neck and finally gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away. He grinned at his boyfriend, who played with the hair at his nape, and buttoned up his shirt for him. Then the bus came to a stop and Sasuke smirked at him as he got up and grabbed his bag.

"That's our stop, Moron." Sasuke said.

"Wha...? Shit! Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he shoved his erection back in his pants and hurried after him. "Waah! That was mean, Sasuke! You totally did that on purpose!"

"You got what you deserved." Sasuke shrugged.

"Hey! You enjoyed every second of that and you know it!" Naruto protested as he secured his bag over his shoulder.

"Of course I enjoyed it!" Sasuke hissed. "I would never have sex with you in the first place if I didn't! That doesn't mean I want to do it on the fucking bus!"

"But it turned out perfectly fine, didn't it?" Naruto protested.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Fiiine. I won't do it again. Promise." Naruto pouted.

"Good." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"But, just for clarity, are we just talking sex here or blow jobs and all that too?" Naruto asked.

"Aaargh!" Sasuke screamed and stormed off ahead of him.

"I'll take that as the first option then!" Naruto called as he chased after him.

Kakashi was still at work, so they had the place to themselves for a while. As such, the blond hoped that his boyfriend would take care of the bulge in his pants now that they were there. The raven was by no means intending to do that and refused before Naruto could even finish asking him a blow job. The human boy pouted but accepted it without complaint. He made his lover really frustrated so it was best to just leave him be.

"I can still touch you though, right?" Naruto asked carelessly and the raven sent bloody murder his way and the blond flailed as he realized what he said. "W-Wait, that—it came out wrong! I meant hugging and stuff, not anything sexual!"

"...Yes, we can still cuddle." Sasuke sighed and turned away after deeming the blond to be speaking honestly.

"Yay! You're the best, Sasuke!" Naruto cried and kissed him chastely on the cheek as he hugged him. "I love you."

Then the idiot ran off for the washroom to take care of his "little problem", leaving a flustered and blushing elf behind. Naruto had properly confessed to him before spewing out those words so carelessly but despite hearing them so often now he couldn't help being affected by them. The guy could be a bit of an inconsiderate ass at times, like on the bus earlier, but it was rare for him to cross a line. If he were honest with himself, doing it on the bus didn't even bother him that much. It was just the blond's endless carelessness about it all.

Sasuke cursed himself as he went after his blond. He stepped into the washroom as the guy was undoing his pants, quietly closing the door behind him. The blond turned to him in confusion and asked what was up. The raven scowled at the floor in embarrassment, not believing he was actually doing this. When his moron moved in front of him, he took a breath and finally looked up at him.

"You promise you're not going to do that again, right?" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief at what his lover was implying.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto let out with uncertain hope.

"Fine then." Sasuke looked away.

"Really...? Really?! _For real?!_ " Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, shut up already." Sasuke grumbled embarrassedly.

He moved to remove the blond's pants but before he could he found himself pressed against the door with his lips captured in a searing kiss.

"You really are the best." Naruto giggled as he grinned at his raven.

"Idiot..." Sasuke mumbled as he looked away.

His lover gently pressed his body against him in response and kissed him again. More tenderly this time. The elf brought his hands around to his back as tan fingers tangled in his hair. He slumped against the door and gave all control to his blond. It was something that always excited Naruto since the guy was usually so controlling. He didn't like being at the mercy of others, didn't feel like he could afford to be after what happened to his family. He submitted to no one. No one except _this human_. It expressed how much trust he had for the young man.

His family had been murdered by people who looked down on elves and wanted to eradicate his race. It was a major cause for their decline. Elves were beautiful by nature and held many talents, which made others very jealous of them. Some even viewed them as unnatural and it was people with those views who killed the ones he loved. There was an unfortunate amount of controversy over them being treated the same way humans were. Sasuke knew he was lucky things were good for him and didn't like to think what it would be like if those people ever won out but it was why he always kept people at a distance and wouldn't show weakness in front of them. There was no telling how someone might take advantage of that.

Sasuke feared someone having power over him and that's why it made the blond so excited when he freely handed over that power to him. It meant so much to him to have that trust. Sometimes it heightened his need to touch and he got more rough but other times it calmed him down and it made him more gentle. This time was the latter. Naruto slowly kissed him while massaging his scalp or rubbing his cheeks. He loved how the raven trembled at his affection. Sasuke pulled him closer and melted into the boy's loving touches.

"Haa... And here I was only planning to jerk you off." Sasuke gasped as his blond lightly nipped at his neck.

"Ah... O-Oh..." Naruto mumbled disappointedly, taking that as a sign he should stop despite his lover's encouraging actions up to this point.

"No. No... It's fine." Sasuke said. "Keep going."

The elf fisted his shirt as he pulled him closer and the tanned man nodded slightly as he pressed their foreheads together. Then he kissed his pale boyfriend. Sasuke began unbuttoning his shirt as they kissed and dipped his head down to his chest afterwards. It surprised the blond since it was usually him doing that. His lover left affectionate kisses on him and gently stimulated his arousal.

"Aha. This is rare of you." Naruto commented lightly, his hands resting on the door as if to keep the raven trapped in.

"You're always making me feel good. I should do it too." Sasuke muttered in a fluster.

"I like doing that though." Naruto laughed a little.

"I know, but it's a nice change every once in a while, right?" Sasuke said.

"Sure." Naruto smiled at him.

The tan arms trailed down the door until only the fingertips rested on it. Then they dropped entirely and landed on the dark elf's waist. Naruto caressed his sides and then removed the shirt and jacket from him as well. They dropped to the floor and his hands went to caressing the newly exposed pale back. Sasuke felt up the flat stomach and nipped at his chest, glancing up every now and then to see softly parted lips and closed eyes. He glanced down at the bulge in his pants and knew it must feel like hell to have that ignored.

The raven slowly slid down his body until he was on his knees. Naruto licked his lips seeing his face right in front of his erection. He wanted to kiss him but his lover was already taking off his pants. He bit his lip as his cock left its confines and moved one hand to brace himself on the door. The other one moved into his friend's hair and gently caressed. Sasuke glanced up to see a heady look in his eyes as he stroked him a couple of times before taking it in. He expertly moved his head over the length and watched his expressions change with pleasure.

His own pants felt way too tight at this point and he stroked himself with one hand. He moaned around the blond's cock and absorbed all the soft sounds he made from his actions. Naruto had been so close to release since he got off the bus that it took next to nothing to have him coming in his partner's mouth. Honestly, he didn't know how he'd held out this long in the first place. His lover egged every last drop out of him before pulling away and looking up at him with needy eyes. It was then that the blond noticed Sasuke jerking himself off. It definitely turned him on to watch the raven but he preferred to touch him.

Naruto got on his knees too and stole that kiss he'd wanted for a while. He took advantage of the moans to ravage his mouth and tasted himself on him. He didn't care for the taste but he liked kissing him. Then he pulled away and stared at his erotic face as he touched him, glancing down to watch him jerk himself off sometimes too. That, along with the quiet moans, were enough to make the blond hard again. He kissed his lover again and then ordered him to ride him. Sasuke was too far gone to process what he was doing and obediently moved onto the blond's lap.

Normally, he'd be too embarrassed to do this but right now all he cared about was having his lover's cock deep inside him. Naruto leaned back against the tub and caressed his elf's sides as he situated himself over his length. The raven held onto his shoulder with one hand and kept his cock lined up with the other. Then he dropped down and closed his eyes with a loud moan as he felt the thickness fill him. He slid his arms around the blond's neck and looked down at him with hazy eyes. Naruto looked up at him with similar expression as he caressed his body.

Sasuke kissed him sloppily as he moved his hips up and down. He rode him erratically, loving the feeling of being roughly fucked. He let out sharp gasps and lengthy moans. The blond's were gravelly and low. He latched onto the pale neck and ran his fingers along his back. He murmured hotly into it, saying things like "I love watching you fuck yourself on my cock" and "you look so hot, Sasuke, it's hard not to lose control". The elf couldn't properly digest what he was saying but he loved hearing the sound of his voice when it was so husky and wanton. The hot breaths against his neck felt good too.

He moved his hips faster to the blond's words, making sure he had his entire length in him with each thrust. Everything felt so good and when he felt a tightness starting in his stomach he whined for his lover to stroke him. It was always better when Naruto touched him. That was enough to tell him Sasuke was close and he took over with a predatory growl. It made his lover shiver with desire. He locked his legs around the tan waist once he was trapped against the floor and the blond rammed into him ruthlessly. He loved every second of it.

Naruto moved his hand to his partner's dick like he wanted. With his free hand, he caressed along Sasuke's arm. Then he took it from his neck and trapped it to the floor next to his head, interlacing their fingers together. Sasuke squeezed his hand and kept saying "so close, I'm so close" as his climax approached rapidly with the blond pounding into him. He clung onto the man over him and threw his head back as he came with a yell. Naruto buried his face in his neck as he kept up his pace until his own release came. He panted into his shoulder and stayed deep inside him as he came down from his high.

He nuzzled the spot once he could think straight and not long after he felt his raven's fingers running through his hair. With contented and happy humming, Naruto kissed his neck before pulling away. He didn't want Sasuke to stop but cuddling up on the bathroom floor completely naked wasn't an option. There was no telling what time it was and though he wasn't worried about Kakashi walking in on them, he's sure the man would if they stayed like this. The elf continued to lightly touch his lover all the same and couldn't tear his eyes away from the gentle look it brought to his face. There wasn't an ounce of tension in his body. Sasuke loved how he could do this to him.

"...We should shower." Naruto mumbled.

"A good idea for once." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto grumbled under his breath as the insult didn't go over his head but he couldn't be bothered to care when the raven was touching him like this. The pale elf's smirk softened into a small smile at the uncommon reaction and he lightly pushed the guy away so he'd get up. Cerulean orbs gazed down at him with a pout but he compiled. Immediately moving into the shower, he turned it to Sasuke's preferred temperature.

Once his lover was in with him, he had a great time lathering his hair with shampoo and spreading soap over his body. Sasuke found it greatly amusing how much he loved doing this. He'd get so upset if they were bathing together and he did it himself instead. He wasn't being lecherous with it so the raven couldn't deny he enjoyed it. The tan hands always applied a pleasant pressure and massaged the skin. At first, he was a bit worried when he got close to his private area but the guy was always well behaved so that he would be able to do it again in the future and left that alone.

Sasuke did find it curious that his blond wasn't trying to get him aroused again. He normally would. Usually by taking advantage of an opportunity to finger him and then make up some poor ass excuse for why it was a good idea. The dark elf was weak to how good it all felt and gave in rather easily to him whenever he got his hands below his waist. It was a nice change. Just weird. It kept him more on edge than when he tried something. Sasuke couldn't help but think he might be hoping he'd drop his guard. He scowled when he saw Naruto grinning knowingly at him once he got out of the shower.

The raven tied a towel around his waist and headed to his room for a change of clothes. On the other hand, his friend dried himself off with one and got back into his uniform. He'd be fine with wearing his elf's clothes but they were a little tight on him and since his clothes weren't dirty he just stuck with them. Throwing Sasuke's uniform into the hamper for him first, he hurried into his room where he was pulling on a slightly oversized shirt. It was a white cotton long sleeved shirt that revealed a lot of his neck and shoulders. He had on a nice pair of light grey skinnies on his hips too. Naruto bit his lip at the sight because he looked really hot.

"What?" Sasuke asked when he noticed him staring at him.

"Huh? O-Oh, nothing, you just look really good." Naruto grinned with a light blush.

That caught Sasuke off guard and he ran a hand through his hair, feeling somewhat flustered. Until his feelings for Naruto started to bubble up he'd never cared for compliments. With him, though, it was different. It always made his heart beat a little faster and his body feel lighter. Distracted by these pleasant feelings, he didn't notice the blond come up to him. He jumped a little when the guy took his hand and gently caressed the back of it. Then he recoiled abruptly when his lover kissed behind his ear.

"Don't." Sasuke said tightly and pulled away instinctively.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered on his name a little as he looked up at him in confusion and concern.

The raven's entire body was tense as they stared at each other for a moment.

"A-Ah... Is it your ears? Does that still bother you?" Naruto asked as it dawned on him.

Sasuke twitched and looked away, which was as good as admitting it.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said and reached for him.

It stung his heart when he pulled away and he dropped his arm back to his side afterward. Sasuke immediately regretted it too.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying—I didn't mean to cross a line or anything like that." Naruto murmured.

"I've already told you why." Sasuke said, turning his back to him so he wouldn't be able to see his face. "You _know_... You know that they cut off our ears when they killed us."

"...I know. I'm sorry." Naruto said again, his voice cracking this time. "I just thought after all this time you'd be okay with it now. So I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that."

Sasuke glanced back at him with the change in his voice and felt a painful tightness in his chest at the sight of him. His form slumped and head hung low in guilt. He wouldn't be surprised if those beautiful blue eyes were glistening with tears too. The blond never would have done it if he thought it would make him feel the way he did. It upset Naruto that he'd managed to hurt him with his carelessness far more than it upset Sasuke. He knew that too.

Turning back to his boyfriend, he took his hand and gently tugged him towards him. The human boy didn't put up any resistance and was more than happy to be holding his elf. He nuzzled his neck and listened to him talk about how it almost happened to him and how whenever someone touched them all he could think about was that. It was rare for the raven to open up about his fears and the blond felt a fierce protectiveness hearing them.

"That won't happen to you!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling back suddenly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stared at him in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"It won't. Not ever." Naruto said firmly. "I won't let it."

"...Yeah, I know." Sasuke smiled after the shock faded and leaned up to kiss him.

Naruto closed his eyes at the feeling of his lips and tenderly responded in kind. He brought his hands up to cup his face and nudged his nose when he pulled away. He smiled down at his raven, which broke out into a grin when he grumbled embarrassedly and hid his face in his neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him comfortingly.

"And for the record, I love your pointy ears." Naruto commented lightly. "They're really neat. It's super awesome!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he loosely hugged him.

"I—We'll work on my issues with my ears." Sasuke admitted quietly. "I hate even though I know it's you I react that way. You're great. Not remotely like them."

Naruto made a pleased sound at the words and resisted the urge to tease Sasuke on calling him "great". Usually, all he got were insults and he _loved_ to take advantage of his elf's slip ups when he complimented him. This wasn't a slip up though and he knew that. His precious boyfriend was being so heartfelt and honest, he wouldn't dream of taking advantage of a moment like that.

"Hey, thanks Sasuke." Naruto whispered softly.

"Thanks? For what?" Sasuke pulled his head back to look at him.

"For telling me all that." Naruto gave him his trademark grin. "I know how much you struggle to share those innermost thoughts and feelings, even with me. It makes me happy when you confide in me like that... and when you lean on me too."

"Idiot!" Sasuke muttered as his face flushed.

He quickly pulled out of Naruto's arms and tried to hightail it out of there. The blond's laughter filled the halls as he chased after him, cornering him on the couch. He tackled his dark elf on it and buried his face in his chest. All while still quietly giggling at his embarrassed friend. Sasuke sighed in defeat with his idiot lying on top of him. His face remained red even after calming down due to the palpable joy Naruto was feeling from earlier. Despite his flustered state, he ran his fingers through his lover's hair. A contented humming was his reward.

As bad as he was with his own feelings, he liked hearing his blond say things like that. Even though he pretended what he was saying was entirely unnecessary, he wanted to hear it anyway. He liked the way his stomach churned when Naruto expressed his gratitude for his efforts. For acknowledging when something was difficult for him. Even though he hated the blond's teasing, he loved how he made him feel. The emotions were almost always positive. This guy was always so good to him. It'd been like that since they were kids. He didn't know what he'd do without his blond. He was addicted to his warmth. His love. His selflessness. His everything.

"Oi... Come closer." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hm?" Naruto glanced up at him.

Their eyes met and Naruto smiled as if he understood. He shuffled upward and gently kissed him before snuggling into him. Sasuke's body felt light again. He felt loved. Wanted. Needed. His boyfriend made him feel so many wonderful things, but most of all, he made him feel safe. Nobody could make him feel that way like Naruto did. Nobody else ever would or could. Sasuke secretly treasured that sense of security his lover brought him. He had no idea what the future held but as long as the blond was a part of it he knew it would be a good one.


End file.
